SWEET
by Fio Gonzlez
Summary: El señor de los muertos tenía un lado dulce que la había logrado enamorar. Tan adictivo y atrayente como el chocolate, arisco y difícil como un gato y suave y hermoso como una flor recién nacida en primavera.
1. i

Te puedo decir que aun recuerdo su olor como si fuese el primer día.

Uno peculiar, si me permiten decir, de esos olores qué se quedan clavados en tu mente de una forma única y maravillosa, que nunca te abandonan por más que pase el tiempo.

De esos olores que te hacen pensar cosas impropias, una esencia varonil, esa era su fragancia, sin duda alguna. Una peculiar como ya dije.

Sus ojos fueron un misterio para mí los primeros siglos, una mirada lejana, o una intensa y cercana, no importaba que, siempre seria una mirada que solo se podría definir como misteriosa paraquién no le conociera lo suficiente, una mirada que tenía mil matices y te llevaba siglos conocer el todo.

Para mi su mirada siempre fue como un grito de ayuda silencioso, llena de sentimientos reprimidos luchando por liberarse y una fuerza aún mayor luchando por aislarlo. Sus ojos negros como las sombras siempre gritaban por ayuda sin importar cuanto tiempo pasará. Ojos similares a un abismo, que te arrastra y consume, que te atrapa completamente.

Yo fui, por desgracia la primera y única persona en notarlo por aquellos años. La única capaz de ver a través de toda aquella coraza que había construido para si mismo, yo la destruí, la traspase, la rompí completamente.

Y me sentí tan poderosa como Ares después de una guerra, o Zeus en pleno consejo.

Su piel me hacia recordar la nieve, tan blanca como el suelo después de una gran nevada, tan suave como una flor recién nacida en primavera, simplemente causa un algo inexplicable en tu ser cuando la miras por primera vez, tienes un impulso de correr hacia el para asegurarte que se encuentra bien, que no se romperá en cualquier momento. Siempre había lúcido extrañamente frágil a ojos ajenos, demasiado enfermo, demasiado humano.

Sus labios rosados, delgados y perfectos parece te llaman a probarlos como el canto de una sirena llama a los marineros, son como imanes que atraen a cualquier persona dispuesta a verlos a ellos, y yo les he respondido. Algunos me podrán decir loca pero yo tan solo no los deje pasar como otros y me tome el tiempo suficiente de apreciarlos, probarlos, amarlos.

Su cabello es de un negro muy intenso y suave, se compara a la seda fina. Te invita a pasar tu mano por el frente a una chimenea en invierno, a enterrar tu rostro en el y perderse en la fragancia y suavidad.

Él era, a mis inmortales ojos, perfecto. Con su mirada misteriosa y sus labios magnéticos, con su actitud fría hacia el mundo, con sus cambios de humor, con las sonrisas reservadas y la dulzura que emana cuando nadie lo ve.

Era dulce y adictivo, como el chocolate.

Me pueden llamar loca de nuevo, pero el señor de los muertos era simplemente perfecto y yo había caído enamorada por él.


	2. ii

Era confuso leer la expresión en su rostro los primeros días, aunque sí era honesta consigo misma, no dejó de serlo hasta después de un par de siglos juntos. El siempre volteaba la mirada o dejaba la fija en cualquier otro lugar cuando ella buscaba sus ojos. Ignorando su insistencia en verle. En acusarlo. Odiarlo.

Al principio lo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas, si les soy sincera, el que me trajese a la fuerza a aquel lugar tan deprimente y oscuro como era el inframundo no era algo para estar feliz, yo era una chica de aire fresco y libertad, de campos verdes e incontables llenos de rocío y vida. Animales revoloteando por el lugar, llenos de vida.

Claro que nadie estaría feliz si estuviese viviendo esto, mas una persona como yo, libre y acostumbrada a correr por el prado acompañada del suave viento y el olor a flores, acostumbrada a ver vida, y no muerte. Acostumbrada a tener gente viva a mi alrededor y no muerta.

Y lo odiaba por aislarme.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que observe algo más que una mirada inexpresiva en su rostro.

Una vez atrape sus ojos en mi mientras paseaba por el lugar tratando de encontrar alguna manera de escapar. El me observaba desde su trono, las puertas de la sala abiertas de par en par y unos sirvientes fantasmales frente a él hablando en murmullos incomprensibles para ella. Pareció arrepentido de tenerme allí abajo, sus ojos más opacos de lo normal y algo parecido a la pena pintando su expresión.

Esa fue la primera vez que no observe una mirada inexpresiva en sus ojos, y en el fondo, fue algo que me complació.


	3. iii

Los lamentos de las almas en pena eran algo que definitivamente no quería seguir escuchando, sus gritos inentendibles que acababan siendo murmullos llenos de desesperación después de un tiempo. Con apenas unas semanas en la tierra de los muertos sentía que iba a morir asfixiada, y créanme cuando les digo que eso es mucho y algo serio, ya que mi persona no podía morir de la forma convencional.

Trataba de salir del imponente castillo negro, están dispuestos a imaginarlo como quieran pues los detalles jamás han sido lo mio, pero siempre que lo intentaba alguno de los siervos de sus me lo impedía con murmullos sueltos que nunca lograba comprender.

Estaba atrapada, encerrada, como si estuviese en una prisión, no comía ni bebía nada, sabía que sí lo hacía me tendría que quedar allí para siempre, escuchando los lamentos de los muertos, los gritos de los campos de castigo y viendo a las almas vagar sin rumbo alguno en los campos de asfódelos, y ese no era un plan que estaba en mi cabeza.

Al menos no en aquel momento.


	4. iv

La primera vez que su voz se dirigió completamente a mi persona fue algo que voy a recordar el resto de mi inmortal vida, lo digo completamente en serio.

Paseaba por uno de los largos pasillos pérdida en pensamientos melancólicos sobre mi antigua vida cuando lo tope por accidente, parado frente a una gran ventana que daba una hermosa vista a los elíseos, cuando él me noto el empezó a caminar hacia algún lugar que no conocía, yo pensé en solo volver vagar por el lugar sin saber a donde iba de forma concreta, solo dejándome guiar por donde mi instinto decía tenía que ir, pero el rencor por las semanas encerrada ganó y lo seguí.

Ese día logré trotar hacia el antes de perderlo por el gran lugar y pararme frente a él con decisión. Dispuesta a decirle un par de cosas interesantes, con una valentía que no sabía existía en mi hasta ese día.

Su mirada había quedado fija en mi y sus ojos negros me paralizaron por la profundidad que existía en ellos. Me había escaneado de una forma peculiar, única, pude ver como en sus ojos una llama de deseo empezaba a bailar, y esa también fue la segunda ocasión en donde observe que en sus ojos existía algo más que una mirada inexpresiva, el había aclarado su garganta un poco y preparado solo para decir un simple

"Te ves bien hoy"

Con un tono de voz que me hizo estremecer de algo que no supe identificar, su voz era hipnotizante también.

Apenas pronunció aquellas palabras siguió su camino mientras yo quedaba parada en el pasillo demasiado conmocionada como para seguir con el recorrido que estaba haciendo en aquel gran palacio negro.

Su voz junto a los ojos llenos de un algo indescifrable, el pequeño tornado de emociones que había dejado salir frente a mi había sido algo increíble y paralizante.

Estaba conmocionada por todo.


	5. v

Una plática precisamente amena no fue la primera que tuvimos, aún recuerdo que gritamos y nos alteramos de tal forma que un gran terremoto se ocasionó.

Un desastre total.

Fue algo horrible en el momento, ahora es una anécdota divertida para contar y recordar, si, algo raro teniendo en cuenta qué fue una pelea que, literalmente, mato a miles y causó un papeleo horrible.

Recuerdo que estaba paseando por los ya conocidos y grandes pasillos negros del inmenso castillo cuando cómo por arte de magia me le tope de nuevo en un pasillo con una gran ventana, mirando sus dominios con los ojos ausentes. Se veía tan melancólico que me dio un poco pena.

Desde nuestro primer encuentro casual en aquel pasillo aquello fue algo que se hizo cada vez más frecuente, el solo me miraba, suspiraba y seguía caminando mientras yo me quedaba y observaba como su silueta se alejaba y se confundía con las sombras del lugar. Ese día no fue tan diferente a los otros y la rutina se había repetido de forma exacta a otros, solo que por primera vez yo me dirigí hacia él de manera directa, había requerido tomar un valor increíble, un departamento que jamás había sido mi fuerte, además estaba eso que yo estaba en sus dominios y era la chica de la primavera y las flores no podía hacer mucho para defenderme.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Bien, aquella había sido la pregunta que rondaba mi mente desde el primer día que había pasado allí abajo. El solo la vio, en su mirada no mostraba nada y eso era escalofriante, entonces con una voz aburrida pero jodidamente atrayente me contestó.

—Te quiero para mi, y está es la única forma, lo lamento.

Pude ver en sus ojos un destello de culpa otra vez, a como observe una desesperación disfrazada yo estaba conmocionada por la confesión, pero también logré molestarme, ¡él no tenia derecho alguno de llevarme a la tierra de los muertos solo por un capricho!

—No seré tuya, no soy un objeto que puedas pedir.

Aquella era una gran mentira, por que en definitiva sería suya.

Después de pronunciar aquellas tres simples palabras sus ojos se llenaron de un sentimiento desconocido para mí persona, no supe descifrar si estaba dolido o molesto, o ambos, recuerdo que cuando final hizo una mueca de molestia, me asuste mucho, no quería parar en algún lugar del tártaro.

—Lo serás, créeme aunque me cueste mil años, serás mía.

Aquello lo había susurrado con una voz que decía cuan molesto estaba, era la primera vez que veía tantas emociones en su rostro, y no había entendido por qué aquello me había causado tanta felicidad.

—No lo seré, podemos apostar.

Yo siempre había creído en mi gran fuerza de voluntad, lamentablemente esta vez no sirvió de mucho.

Aquello había seguido como un partido de ping pong por un largo tiempo, hasta que ambos empezamos a gritar cosas sin sentido y yo termine llorando por recordar mi vida anterior en el exterior, pese a que no llevaba más de unos meses en aquel lugar ya no aguantaba más. El se había apartado afectado por mi reacción, cuando las lágrimas empezaron a salir en raudales de mis ojos.

Se había ido corriendo de allí, piedras enormes aún cayendo de la caverna y yo con un dolor sordo en el corazón.


	6. vi

Con el paso de los días verle caminar por los pasillos se volvió algo horrible, porque lo empecé a observar con deseo.

Desde la gran discusión no pude dejar de pensar en sus palabras y la forma en la que me había hablado. En los gritos llenos de pasión que me dejaron hecha un mar de las lágrimas, en el arrepentimiento en su mirada cuando explote y en el cumplido que me había dedicado hace ya una eternidad.

—Serás mía. —cuando cerraba los ojos aquello era lo único en lo que podía pensar, rememoraba su voz y su tono, suave y fino. Lleno de deseo. —Aunque tarde mil años.

Siendo sincera, la idea al principio me pareció algo asquerosa y, por supuesto lejana.

¡Algo que jamás pasaría!

Pero ahora mientras más pensaba en aquellas palabras, mientras más le veía, pensamientos que en definitiva no debía tener con el llegaban a mi mente, estaba sintiendo un deseo por besarlo, tocarlo, sentirlo totalmente en mi.

Algo irracional que no lograba comprender, un deseo que se me hacia prohibido y asqueroso.

Eso era algo que no me podía permitir. Aveces me daba cuando me daba cuenta mi mirada estaba fija en él sin poder evitarlo y mis sentidos se perdían, ya no tenía mis caminatas por el lugar porque estaba muy ocupada en el salón donde se encontraba su trono observando su rostro y tratando de encontrar algún defecto que la hiciera desistir de aquella obsesión enfermiza que empezaba a tener por el. Él había mandado a hacer un pequeño trono de reina que había puesto a su lado, y yo lo usaba solo por verle, a los ojos de todos yo empezaba a ser la reina y eso tampoco me molestó tanto como debería haber hecho.

Me molestaba más que el me llamara la atención a que sus súbditos me vieran como la reina de aquel ligar. Extraña.

Cuando caí en cuenta de que me estaba obsesionando con mi secuestrador, me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos estaban cambiando, y eso era definitivamente malo.

Lo odiaba.


	7. vii

La primera ocasión en la que dormimos juntos.

Cabe destacar que mis sentimientos eran un lío total y tenía miedo de lo que estaba sucediendo conmigo, de como mis sentimientos cambiaban y de la repentina comodidad que sentía allí abajo.

Estar en aquel lugar se hacía cada vez más normal para mi, me estaba acostumbrado a todo lo que sucedía allí, pero que me estuviese acostumbrando no quitaba que el inframundo fuese espeluznante, escuchar como los muertos murmuran en busca de ayuda, como los malos espíritus clamaban por ayuda a gritos y pedían clemencia diciendo estar arrepentidos en los campos de castigo, a lo lejos, ver los cientos de personas que entraban cada día por las puertas, los niños pequeños junto a sus madres, sin duda alguna era espeluznante estar aquí abajo, incluso a veces me atrevía a pensar que incluso más que estar arriba.

Recuerdo que aquella noche tenía un miedo insoportable e irrazonable por los gritos de las almas errantes pues jamás se habían escuchado tan fuertes y escalofriantes, y además los muertos estaban inquietos pues no paraban de murmurar y gritar cosas que no pasaban de quejidos lastimeros a mis oídos, se movían por hordas en el palacio y en los campos todos se mantenían tan quietos mientras intentaban comunicarse que daba una sensación horrenda, el Cerbero se paseaba inquieto fuera del palacio, lanzando ladridos fuertes cada tanto y atrayendo a algunos espíritus. Yo escuchaba que fuera de la habitación existía un gran alboroto y en la gracias a la ventana había visto todo lo que ya he contado yo me estaba me estaba asustando, no sabía lo que había tenido que pasar para poner al inframundo en aquel estado, pero tenía que ser realmente serio y horrible.

No quería más guerras.

Con la duda y el miedo en mi sistema me había levantado de la gran cama negra con sábanas en estampados primaverales, el lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas, había sonreído de forma suave, dándome el lujo de olvidar el miedo un preciado segundo antes de recordar el motivo por el cual me había levantado.

La habitación estaba parcialmente oscura, la luz que entraba por la gran ventana no era mucha y eso no me ayudaba para nada, a tientas me dirigí hacia la puerta para al salir toparme con espíritus yendo de un lado a otro gritando cosas e improperios hacia otros mientras trataban de organizar todo el lugar. Podía entender levemente lo que decían.

No se por qué, en un impulso, tome camino hacia el salón del trono, donde el rey y la reina gobiernan los dominios del inframundo, yo había estado usando el trono para verle un poco más cerca en varias ocasiones, había aceptado de forma inconsciente ser la reina de aquel lugar.

Cuando estuve al frente de las puertas dude en si entrar o no, más las dudas se fueron por aquel lado valiente que no sabía tenía y que se aparecía de vez en cuando, empuje las puertas causando gran ruido y que muchos ojos volvieron hacia mi, incluidos los de él, su expresión era de curiosidad pura, entonces caí en cuenta de lo ridícula que era, vamos salir de la cama solo por miedo y correr al salón del trono en pijama no era nada digno.

Y él al parecer noto mi incomodidad pues se levanto de su trono, varios de los espíritus presentes empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo ligeramente agitados por las acciones de su rey, yo solo observe cuando él puso un dedo sobre su boca pidiendo silencio y al momento las bocas de los espíritus desaparecieron, causando un apreciado silencio.

-Tenemos que descansar, mañana seguiremos con éste asunto, por cierto, alguien debe decirle a Hermes que entregue mi mensaje lo antes posible, es de suma importancia.

Cuando su voz murió los espíritus desaparecieron en una nube de humo blanco y entonces sus ojos me voltearon a ver, una vez más se notaba curiosidad pintada en ellos, dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-No podía dormir por todo el ajetreo que estaban haciendo, los gritos son insoportables.

El solo asintió y empezó a caminar, cuando pasó a mi lado fue imposible no inhalar su olor, era simplemente perfecto, entonces dije algo.

-Aún estoy un poco inquieta, ¿Puedo dormir contigo? Solo será por hoy, lo prometo.

Esa fue otra promesa que no cumplí.

Se congeló en el acto, yo también lo hice, asustada, no estaba segura de donde estaba sacando tantas agallas y porque no había salido corriendo aun. El no se volteo en ningún momento y solamente asintió con la cabeza mientras volvía a hablar.

-Claro que puedes, sígueme.

Aquella respuesta me dio un sentimiento de satisfacción parecido a la felicidad.


	8. viii

Ser reconocida como la reina del inframundo era algo que jamás había imaginado en toda lo que llevaba de vida, pero ahora cada que pasaba por algún lugar la mayoría de los espíritus se inclinaban ante mi persona y murmuran algo que todavía no lograba comprender del todo con gran solemnidad.

Era demasiado incomodo los primeros días hasta que logra acostumbrarme, luego solo sonreía de manera cortés y con un pequeño gesto de mano que había aprendido de Hades les indicaba que siguieran su camino, ser la reina empezaba a ser divertido y esa era una confesión un tanto embarazosa para mi.

El poder se estaba volviendo divertido.

Entonces cada vez me empecé a involucrarme más en todos los aspectos del lugar, sentarme junto a él casi a diario me estaba dando una nueva perspectiva de los estresante que era trabajar con muertos y lo difícil que realmente mantener todo a flote, jamás había pensado que manejar todo aquello fuese algo tan difícil y minucioso, siempre tuve la idea de que en este lugar las cosas eran distintas, más fáciles a los labores que tenían en el exterior. Me había equivocado.

Viendo todo desde cerca te das cuenta de que no lo es y eso fue algo que no me gusto ver, no me gustó ver como el cargaba con todo aquel peso sólo y sin ninguna ayuda. No me gustó ver como otros dioses menospreciaban sus esfuerzos.

Tal vez fue por eso que ser reconocida como la reina no me molestó tanto como debería haber hecho, quería que el sintiera que no estaba solo con aquella carga tan pesada.


	9. ix

Un beso en la mejilla para mi siempre había significado un beso de cortesía, algo que hacías para quedar bien con una persona o porqué eran cercanos en cierto nivel.

Aquella tarde mi idea de beso de cortesía murió un poco, el sin duda alguna sabía cómo hacer que mi mundo diese mil vueltas, con sólo algunos gestos, leves roces de piel, sonrisas inesperadas y simples y cortos cumplidos.

Lo que a mi en lo personal me empezaba a encantar, me admitía en voz baja, cuando me miraba de forma fija con sus ojos negros llenos de un algo indescifrable, algunos podrán pensar que se me podía sentir de forma rara y que su mirada fija era escalofriante y en cierta forma lo era, tengo que admitir, pero valía la pena por sentir sus ojos fijos en mi, con una llama de deseo y no la mirada lejana de siempre.

Volviendo a la historia, aquella tarde era una tarde peculiar pues todo estaba calmado, los almas no gritaban ni hacían tanto alboroto como siempre, sin duda algo peculiar para el lugar, los fantasmas que cumplían como empleados de servicio iban de un lado a otro apurados en sus deberes con el castillo, no sabía lo que pasaba y eso era algo que no me gustaba pues yo había estado siendo informada de todo lo que sucedía allí abajo.

Había tomado uno de los tantos vestidos que tenía en la habitación, solo que este era el primero totalmente negro que usaba en mi estadía allí, y me sentía a gusto de una forma insana pues los espíritus solo se detenían sin para hacer la reverencia y murmurar algo que al fin empezaba a comprender, algo parecido a un "salve la reina Perséfone"

No quería entender porque ahora tenía cierto grado de poder en los espíritus ni porque ahora entendía mejor sus murmullos, pero era algo que no me molestaba, no me molestaba que todos allí ya pensaran que estaba con el rey, más bien, una sensación de satisfacción se instalaba en mi estómago y algo parecido al orgullo brillaba en mi.

Le topo cuando estaba llegando al salón del trono, el iba con un traje negro a juego con mi vestido y llevaba el cabello desordenado, dando la sensación de que se había estado pasando la mano por el hace nada, no pude apartar la mirada un momento, dioses, se veía hermoso.

Cuando sus ojos me notaron un destello de algo parecido a la felicidad se vio en ellos y yo solo pude sonreír, como empezaba a hacer de forma más seguida en aquel lugar cuando estaba con él, y por primera vez pudo ver como en sus labios se formaba una pequeña sonrisa yo me había acercado sin miedo, no había notado que el estaba sólo, observando un puto fijo y perdido en sus pensamientos antes de que yo llegase.

—Hoy te ves bien.

—Gracias, tu también lo haces.

Empezamos un leve coqueteo, sentía mis mejillas calientes por su cumplido que apenas había podido responder sin tartamudear, observe como su sonrisa crecía un poco más, aquello hizo que la mía siguiera su ejemplo y cuando pude notar ambos estábamos sonriendo de forma tonta en medio salón del trono.

Entonces el se empezó a acercar lentamente y mi respiración se empezó a cortar, cuando nuestros rostros estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que nuestros alientos se mezclasen el solo se inclino hacía mi, pensé que me sería un beso en los labios pero no fue así, el beso mi mejilla y se acercó a susurrar una sola palabra en mi oído.

"Gracias"

Después de aquello Hades solo se alejo y me volvió a sonreír, sentí que mi pecho podría explotar en cualquier momento gracias a los movimientos de mi alocado corazón y tan solo había sido un beso en la mejilla, el se río un poco y emprendió rumbo a la salida.

Yo seguía en un estado de shock, lleve mi mano a mi mejilla mientras sentía que podía morir de emoción.

Y en ese momento me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos definitivamente habían cambiado y que no había vuelta atrás.


End file.
